


Daddy, I need You

by daeguboi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO kink, Also a fave of mine lol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baekhyun is His Baby, Begging, Bratty Baekhyun, Cock Slapping, Daddy Chanyeol, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, MY FAVE, Main ChanBaek, Needy Baekhyun, Oooh that’s new for me, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Self-indulgent smut, Spanking, is there such a thing idk and idc, omg, side KrisHo, yes basically this is filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeguboi/pseuds/daeguboi
Summary: Baekhyun is a needy person, and he needs a lot of love and attention, yet his daddy has been ignoring his texts since earlier and Baekhyun hates being ignored.





	Daddy, I need You

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of sleeping ksksks
> 
> smut is prolly terrible i apologize—  
actually, maybe this whole fic will suck lol i haven’t written in so long ㅠㅠ
> 
> will update my other fics this month as well woooh! my midterms just ended (terribly i feel so dumb im not smart keksksk)
> 
> *UNBETAED, will edit all mistakes once i have time again uwu

“Daddy, come home already! I need you and miss you!” Baekhyun cries, tears streaming down his cheeks because it’s already the weekend yet Chanyeol has been busy once more. Weekends are supposed to be their bonding time! With Baekhyun being busy with university and Chanyeol with his work, their weekends are spent catching up with each other and with Chanyeol spoiling him rotten.

Lately however, Chanyeol has been so busy that he comes home so late Baekhyun is already asleep. He even leaves so early that Baekhyun wakes up to an empty bed beside him. Because of this, Baekhyun’s been super grumpy at his classes and snappish at almost every one. Chanyeol still texts him but it’s only good morning texts, good night texts, and reminders for Baekhyun to eat and that the older will be coming home late.

Baekhyun is a needy person, and he needs a lot of love and attention, yet his daddy has been ignoring his texts since earlier and Baekhyun hates being ignored!

A sigh comes from the other line and Chanyeol’s deep voice replies. “Princess, I miss you too, okay? Daddy misses you a lot. But daddy already told you that we’ll be meeting with the investors and I have to do a good job so I’ll get promoted. You promised me you’d behave, remember?”

A pout forms on Baekhyun’s face. Yes, he promised he’d behave, but that was only because he thought Chanyeol’s weekend would be for his only! He sniffles when anger courses through him. “But it’s the weekend! You’re supposed to be spending it with Baekkie! Why are you spending it with stupid, old men?” he shouts, uncaring if his daddy gets mad at him.

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol’s tone is warning, telling Baekhyun to behave and to remember his manners.

Baekhyun doesn’t care. He’s had enough of his daddy.

“I fucking hate you, daddy! I hate you I hate you! Baby needs you and all you care about is work! You’re so dumb and stupid, like the old men you keep meeting with! Maybe you should just marry them if you like them so much!”

Baekhyun’s chest is heaving after his outburst, his tears have stopped at this point and only irritation and anger runs through his body. His pout is still on his face and his eyes glare at the wall in front of the bed, picturing his daddy there. Only silence can be heard from the other line before Chanyeol speaks again, voice hard. “Meeting starts in 2 minutes, I’ll call you later, baby. Wait for m-“

Baekhyun cuts the call off and blocks his daddy’s number. One of daddy’s rules is to always be respectful; to never shout at him, and to never EVER cut him off when he’s speaking. But Baekhyun being the brat he is, only smirks in satisfaction and gets off the bed to change clothes. That’ll teach his daddy to not ignore him anymore.

He sniffles and wipes his tear stained face with his hands before changing his clothes. He calls Junmyeon, ready to drag his friend to Hongdae and party just to spite his stupid daddy.

The other line picks up after three rings. “Hello?”

“Hyung. G. Cocoon tonight? You down?”

A laugh of disbelief, then, “Wow, I’m fine, Baek. Thanks for asking.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and lies down on the bed. Seriously, Junmyeon can be so distracted at times. “Ugh, hyuuuung! I said, are you down for G. Cocoon tonight?!”

“This is about Chanyeol being busy isn’t it?” Baekhyun doesn’t reply, but pouts he does. Junmyeon sighs. “Look, Baek, both of our daddies are busy. Yi Fan’s with Chanyeol at the meeting. It’s the weekend, yes. He’s not here, but you don’t hear me complaining, do you?”

“This ain’t about you.”

“You little-“

The younger rolls around the bed before kicking his feet at the air. “Hyung, please? Pretty please? I just- I just want to blow off some steam. Chanyeol’s been so distant lately, I haven’t been fucked in five days, my hands and toys don’t satisfy me anymore, I—“

“Aren’t you forbidden to touch yourself without Chanyeol’s permission?”

In Baekhyun’s defense, “Well, what the fuck was I supposed to do? I need to satisfy myself and Chanyeol’s apparently too busy for that,” Baekhyun rants on and he just hopes his hyung won’t tell about him breaking his daddy’s rules to Yi Fan. The two older men are the best of friends and Yi Fan will surely tell Chanyeol if Junmyeon shares it with him. Yi Fan can’t keep his trap shut after all.

“Ugh. Fine. Since you’re so fucking sexually frustrated and I know how that feels. I’ll meet you there in thirty.”

The two babies bid their good bye. Baekhyun immediately sets on doing his make up, black eyeliner and smokey eyeshadow. Then, pink lipgloss for his lips.

Baekhyun grabs his wallet, phone, and the apartment’s house keys before checking himself out in the mirror one last time. The leather pants he has on accentuates his ass and thick thighs well, while the sheer button down long sleeves leave nothing to the imagination. His make up goes well with his strawberry blonde hair and pale complexion. He smirks at himself in the mirror before leaving for Hongdae. Hopefully, he won’t be late despite it being 20 minutes already since his phone call with Junmyeon. Gangnam is pretty close to Hongdae anyway, he’s sure he’ll be fine.

* * *

Turns out he was late and he made his hyung wait for another twenty minutes, but it’s all good. It’s all good now, their bodies buzzed from all the liquor they drank while they both dance to the electronic music blasting from the speakers situated all around the club. There’s a lot of people on the dance floor and it’s making both Baekhyun and Junmyeon sweaty with how crowded it is, but they don’t mind.

Baekhyun can’t stop laughing, and neither can Junmyeon.

“Dude, what if,” laughter, “what if our daddies see us here? God, they’d be so mad, we’d get like one hundred spankings,” Baekhyun drunkenly slurs to Junmyeon.

Junmyeon’s whole body shakes with laughter, while still being able to dance, and points a finger towards Baekhyun. “I’ll tell daddy it was all your idea-hic- and that I was just bein’ a good friend.”

Baekhyun stops dancing and stares as him in disbelief, before they both laughing once more and dance.

It’s nice, Baekhyun thinks it’s nice. How he can have fun like this and forget about his stupid daddy who doesn’t pay attention to him anymore and chooses old men over him. He giggles at the thought of Chanyeol spanking him for being so naughty.

As if able to sense it, he looks towards the club entrance and his whole body freezes, smile faltering, and mind panicking when he sees two handsome men in suits looking at him and Junmyeon with their arms crossed and anger on their faces. Chanyeol’s unamused eyes meet Baekhyun’s and the smaller instantly sobers up.

His first thought is how the fuck did they find them? He made Junmyeon promise him beforehand that he won’t tell Yi Fan he’s with him and where they would be going. So how the fuck-

He holds Junmyeon’s elbow to stop him from dancing around recklessly. When Junmyeon turns to him with a pout, Baekhyun warns him about the two new arrivals without breaking eye contact with his daddy. “Yi Fan, left of the club entrance.”

Junmyeon turns to look at where Baekhyun stated, and a cuss escapes his lips. “Shit.”

* * *

Quiet. It’s awfully quiet inside Chanyeol’s BMW car. When he and Junmyeon spotted their respective daddies, they reluctantly made their way towards them. Junmyeon was pulled by Kris towards the restrooms, while Chanyeol kept looking at him coldly. When Baekhyun tried to explain, Chanyeol only held up his hand and said, “Save it for later, Baekhyun.”

He’s in trouble. He knows he’s in trouble. He’s in a big fucking mess.

He keeps glancing at the older every once in a while, bites his lips, and contemplates whether or not to say something. Chanyeol doesn’t look at him though, just keeps his eyes trained to the road. Baekhyun’s eyes travel down to the older’s hands. One hand grips the steering wheel so tightly the knuckles turn white, while the other hand forms a fist atop Chanyeol’s left thigh.

Baekhyun could only gulp.

The drive back to Gangnam and to their apartment is supposed to be between twenty to thirty minutes only, yet it felt like hours. Hours of utter silence.

They exit the car, Baekhyun following behind Chanyeol on their way inside the luxurious building and on the elevator. When they reach their floor, Chanyeol opens the door and turns the lights on. He immediately heads to their bedroom and Baekhyun doesn’t know whether he should follow his daddy or not.

He eventually does though, socked feet walking to where the older is. There, he finds Chanyeol leaning against their wardrobe. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, tie loose around his neck and his eyes following Baekhyun’s every movement.

Baekhyun stands near the bed nervously, playing with his hands and gazing at Chanyeol every once in a while.

A hum breaks the silence they’re enveloped in, and then, “Princess has been very bad lately, hasn’t he?”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen and when he lifts his head to look at Chanyeol, he sees the older’s cold expression directed at him. Tears immediately form at Baekhyun’s eyes, and a choked sob escapes him.

“I’m- I’m so-hic I’m so sorry, daddy. I was, I was just so frustrated with you. You- you broke your promise with me. You said weekends would be spent with me, but then you- you- go to your meetings andleave me alone.” Baekhyun lets the tears fall over his cheeks, sniffling, while he brings his hands up to wipe the tears.

Chanyeol’s still staring at him with a fixed gaze. He lets out a humorless chuckle. “So, because you’re frustrated, you break almost all of my rules? You curse at me, you cut me off, you talk back, you don’t watch your language, you fucking block my number, then you go clubbing without informing me.”

Baekhyun’s about to retort when Chanyeol continues on. “Do you know how worried I was? I couldn’t contact you, then when I got home you weren’t here. Fuck-“ Chanyeol runs his hand through his silver hair. “You- you made me so fucking worried. When you said you hated me over the phone and when I came home to you gone, I- I thought you left me. Baek, I was so scared you had no idea.” Chanyeol’s voice is raising now, his eyebrows furrowing and his eyes are full of hurt and anger.

“N-no! Daddy, I could never hate you! I was just annoyed at you so I said that, I’m- I’m so so sorry, daddy,” Baekhyun wails. More tears spill out from his eyes and he’s now sitting down on the hardwood floor. He made his daddy doubt his love for him. Which is the farthest from the truth because Baekhyun can’t live without the older.

Now that he’s being scolded like this, he realizes now how bratty he was. In the first place, Chanyeol is working hard to support Baekhyun’s education and their living expenses. Chanyeol has always wanted to give the best to Baekhyun and give he does. Baekhyun is so spoiled and loved and cherished. Yet, he had to be so annoying and immature.

His hands relentlessly wipe his tears, but they just won’t stop flowing.

A body soon covers his and embraces him. “Shh. I understand, baby. Just- god, don’t do that again, okay? Fuck, you took twenty years off my life. If only I didn’t remember the gps tracker we had installed on your phone months ago, I would have drove the streets of Seoul mindlessly just looking for you.”

Oh, so that’s how. Baekhyun does remember agreeing to Chanyeol installing a gps tracker on his phone when there was news of kidnapping near Baekhyun’s university some months ago.

Baekhyun cries some more, apologizing to Chanyeol, and the older holds him. Pets his hair. Holds him closer even though they’ve already gotten the closest the could.

When Baekhyun’s calmed down, Chanyeol kisses his temples and helps him to his feet. He helps the younger change into sleepwear and makes him brush his teeth while Chanyeol himself gets ready for bed.

Clothes changed and their teeth brushed, they lie on the bed with Chanyeol spooning Baekhyun from behind.

The room is now dark save for the lamps on each side of the bed.

Chanyeol thought his baby was already asleep when Baekhyun turns to face him.

“Daddy. I’m really really sorry about earlier. I was- I don’t know- I’m just stupid. I just miss you and I haven’t seen you a lot so I was just really needy, but I’ll control myself next time. I promise. I’m not going to be selfish anymore.”

Chanyeol gives him a quick peck on the lips. “Princess, don’t call yourself stupid. I’m partly to blame too, anyways. I should’ve made more effort to see you. Not to arrive home late when you’re asleep and leave before you even wake up.”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “No, it’s not your fault. You’re busy, of course you’re working, I should’ve understood that.”

“And I should’ve remembered how tired you are from uni each day and how much you need my cuddles and my cock fucking you.”

Baekhyun blushes at his daddy’s words and buries his face in the older’s chest.

“I really missed you,” he says, although it comes out muffled.

“I missed you too, baby.”

Chanyeol leans away from the smaller and before Baekhyun could even whine, Chanyeol’s on top of him, making him lie on his back, and attacking his lips. It’s a hungry kiss, Chanyeol’s lips gliding harshly with Baekhyun’s, their teeth clacking.

The smaller could only let out whimpersand bury his hand in Chanyeol’s fluffy hair.It’s been so long since Chanyeol kissed him. He could come just from this alone.

The older harshly bites at his baby’s bottom lip which earns him a gasp. He uses the opportunity to dive his tongue inside and oh god, Baekhyun missed this. The older’s tongue finds his and it swirls around the younger’s erotically.

“Mmmpph—“

Chanyeol pulls along from the kiss and with the soft glow of the lamps, he can see how Chanyeol’s aroused. His eyes are half lidded and he looks ready to devour Baekhyun who’s panting and catching his breath beside him.

“Strip,” Chanyeol commands while he gets off the bed. Baekhyun immediately obeys and soon the lights inside the room turn on. Baekhyun’s eyes take some time to adjust but when they do, he sees Chanyeol on the side of the bed, removing his sweatpants and going between Baekhyun’s spread legs.

“Fuck, your tiny cock is already oozing, baby,” Chanyeol chuckles.

“Daddyyyy,” Baekhyun whines, trying to move around for his cock to find some friction, but Chanyeol’s grip on his hips is unforgiving.

“How bad do you want it, princess?”

Baekhyun almost chokes out. “Oh, so bad, daddy. So bad. You haven’t touched me in so long, I feel like I’m gonna combust.”

Chanyeol’s hand lowers to tease at Baekhyun’s cock lightly, his fingers barely touching it. More precum oozes from the slit and Chanyeol clicks his tongue.

“It’s only been five days, stop over exaggerating.” The older’s hand then finally wraps around his cock and gives it a light squeeze. Baekhyun’s eyes close and a chocked moan leaves him. Chanyeol chuckles at his response and bites on the skin above his collarbones. He sucks on the bite mark before biting on it again, then sucking it, over and over until a mark forms.

Baekhyun’s chest is heaving, crying out daddys and pleas, because who the fuck needs foreplay?! He wants to get fucked already, damn it!

As if knowing what he’s thinking, Chanyeol gives the base of his cock a squeeze and smirks at him. “Patience, princess. Stop acting like such a slut.”

The older proceeds to suck some more marks into Baekhyun’s chest and neck while his hand alternates between twisting Baekhyun’s nipple and rolling the hardened nub.

The humiliation as well as the ministrations on his body makes Baekhyun moan and tug on Chanyeol’s hair even more.

“Gonna make you remember who you belong to,” Chanyeol growls, “So those fucking losers eyeing you at the club a while ago will know who you belong to. They’ll know only I can make you a puddle of goo in seconds and that only I fuck you the best.” Baekhyun inhales sharply. God, how he loves it when Chanyeol gets all possessive.

WhenChanyeol lifts up to kiss him again, his chest, neck, and the skin above his hips are littered with fresh bruises. What Baekhyun would give to see them now, but as his his tongue is getting sucked by Chanyeol, he feels the older’s hand pumping his cock, which makes the younger arch his back and moan into the older’s mouth.

“Dw-dwaddwy-“

Chanyeol doesn’t let him speak, instead just sucking Baekhyun’s bottom lip into his mouth, nipping it slightly, and sucking on it again.

Meanwhile, the older’s hand below is relentless. He pumps it harshly, twisting his wrist just below the cockhead. He swallows all of the younger’s moans and whimpers.

Chanyeol pulls away from the kiss not even a minute later. He will never get tired of the sight that greets him. Baekhyun’s eyes are half lidded, body trembling ever so slightly; so, so sensitive after not being touched for days. He’s breathing raggedly, wanton moans leaving his mouth each time Chanyeol twists his wrist. His beautiful slender hands grip the bedsheets below him and his hair almost forms a halo where his head is lying. Chanyeol decides to be a bit generous and thumbs the head of Baekhyun’s cock.

“Aa- ah! Daddy, fuck, don’t stop please, please- ah!”

His princess is so beautiful. Baekhyun always looks like an angel. How Chanyeol got so lucky to have him, he will never know.

He digs his blunt nail a little inside Baekhyun’s slit. The loud moan the baby made is sure to wake some neighbors. “Yeah, that’s right, princess. Let everyone know how much of a slut you are and how weak you are for me.”

Baekhyun moans desperately, his hips now bucking into Chanyeol’s fist, trying to fuck himself. Chanyeol stops his movements and slaps his cock. The moan he earns along with Baekhyun’s tear filled eyes staring into his makes the tent in Chanyeol’s briefs throb even more.

“Who told you you could move?” Another slap to his baby’s cock, another helpless moan. “Keep your hips still or I’ll stop.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen and he shakes his head. “No! Daddy, no! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I’ll be good, I promise. I’m sorry!”

Chanyeol resumes pumping Baekhyun’s cock with a smirk on his face. “What are you?”

“A slut, daddy, I’m a slut. I’m daddy’s slut, I’m-hic- I’m your slut!”

The humiliation combined with the sensations and sensitivity he’s feeling right now almost makes Baekhyun lose his mind. Fuck, he feels so good. And with Chanyeol slapping his cock earlier, he just might have discovered a new kink of his.

Chanyeol’s pace doesn’t falter, it only turns faster. Baekhyun tries everything he can not to thrust his hips upwards. And oh god- he feels it- he’s nearing his orgasm.

“D-daddy- close,” he sobs.

“It’s okay baby, come. Come for daddy.”

A few more pumps and Chanyeol digging his nail to the slit again does it. He comes into Chanyeol’s hand. Thick, white fluid covers the older’s hand and some of Baekhyun’s chest.

He’s barely caught his breath before Chanyeol brings his soiled hand to the younger’s mouth. Understanding immediately, Baekhyun grabs a hold of Chanyeol’s wrist before licking each digit clean and sucking them into his mouth. He moans at the taste of himself and hums appreciatively every now and then. It’s so filthy, but he loves it so fucking much. He doesn’t break eye contact with Chanyeol and Chanyeol could only groan at the lewd sight. He scoops the cum on the younger’s chest and brings it to his mouth again.

When Baekhyun’s done licking everything,he opens his mouth to show he’s swallowed everything and Chanyeol kisses him filthily again.

When the older pulls back, he gets off the bed and removes his shirt and briefs. He doesn’t miss the way Baekhyun’s cock gives a small twitch and Baekhyun biting his bottom lip at the sight of his naked body.

Baekhyun can’t wait. Chanyeol has always been gifted at a lot of things. Which means he’s also gifted with his cock. It’s thick and huge, filling Baekhyun up in all the right places. His cock gives a small twitch in interest and Baekhyun realizes he’s bitten his bottom lip.

Chanyeol gets between his parted legs once more and grabs the lube from the bedside drawer and drops it on the bed beside them.

The older uncaps the tube and coats his fingers a generous amount of lube. Without warming it, he pushes Baekhyun’s left knee towards his chest and begins to enter one finger in the younger’s hole.

Tight as ever.

“C-cold!” Baekhyun whines out.

Chanyeol pulls it out only to slam it back out, loosening his baby’s hole for his cock later. He can’t wait. If Baekhyun was frustrated Chanyeol wasn’t fucking him, then Chanyeol was more than frustrated not being able to fuck his baby. He had to resort to masturbating in his personal office’s restroom imagining it was Baekhyun’s mouth he was fucking into a lot of times.

“You should be glad that’s the only punishment I’m giving you and not spankings.”

Baekhyun only lets out a whimper and a small “thank you, daddy.”

As Chanyeol inserts a second finger inside him, he starts to think about Baekhyun’s punishment. He knew his baby had his reasons for what he did, but he still needs to give a punishment to show Baekhyun some discipline.

Two fingers turn to three and soon, Baekhyun’s moans and babbles ring throughout their room. It’s Chanyeol’s favorite music, the sound of Baekhyun slowly being wrecked by him.

He curls his fingers around, trying to find the velvety bundle of nerves.

Baekhyun’s sharp cry informs him he’s found it. He aims his fingers towards it and continuously thrusts towards it.

“Oh- ah- f- fuck- daddy, daddy, daddy, yes, ah! Do-don’t stop, haa-“

Baekhyun can’t do anymore than to beg and plea. It all feels so good. He missed Chanyeol’s fingers stretching him out so good and abusing his prostate.

“Tell me when you’re about to come, okay?” Chanyeol’s raspy voice says.

Baekhyun could only nod his head and not think too much about it.

“C-coming- d-daddy, ‘m s- so close. I’m comi-“

Baekhyun feels orgasm wash over him, his toes about to curl- but then, something feels wrong. He opens his eyes and finds Chanyeol’s other hand squeezing the base of his cock.

The younger cries immediately. “Wh-why? Daddy, why?”

“This’ll teach you to be good next time, princess,” Chanyeol smirks. Baekhyun knows he’s right, so he only sniffles and nods.

“Good boy,” Chanyeol whispers to his ear before kissing him again. Baekhyun’s body shudders at the praise.

Chanyeol pulls away slightly from their kiss not long after, their lips grazing each other, breathing each other’s air. “I’m pushing it in okay, baby?”

After a nod from Baekhyun, Chanyeol guides Baekhyun’s legs to his shoulders and positions his cock at the younger’s hole, almost bending the poor boy in half. He enters his cock slowly. He has to close his eyes and breathe heavily before he starts ramming inside his baby mindlessly. Baekhyun is tight. Always so tight. He always feels amazing around Chanyeol, always so good to Chanyeol’s cock.

Baekhyun moans at the feeling of being so full. Not his hands, not his dildos nor vibrators could ever compare to the feeling of Chanyeol’s cock inside him. He’s so big and thick and Baekhyun feels it throbbing inside him.

“M-move, daddy,” Baekhyun manages to say.

Chanyeol then nods and begins to pull out until only the head is inside before slamming back inside harshly. Baekhyun chokes on a moan and Chanyeol’s grunts fill the room as well.

“Fuck- you take me so well, princess. Always so good to daddy, hm? My- argh- my perfect little slut,” Chanyeol rasps in between thrusts.

“Yes, yes, your- ah! Your slut. Only yours, daddy,” Baekhyun moans. Tears collect on the side of his eyes because it feels so good. Only Chanyeol can fuck him this good.

“Mine, all mine.” Chanyeol dives down for a kiss. It’s messy, almost open mouthed, and he swallows all of Baekhyun’s moans as he thrusts inside him.

He pulls away from the kiss after and puts the younger’s legs down, pulling out before manhandling him to all fours. “Chest down, ass up.”

Baekhyun complies and presents himself to Chanyeol who wastes no time getting his cock back inside. Now that they’re fucking doggy style, he can see Baekhyun’s plump ass. He squeezes both cheeks before playing with them. He slaps one cheek, earning him a mewl from the boy under him and watches the way it jiggles. He slaps it three more times and watches the red bloom of his hand’s print on his baby’s pale complexion.

Feeling his orgasm near, the older fucks Baekhyun earnestly, snapping his hips faster and deeper. Chanyeol grabs both asscheeks and pulls them apart to see where his cock is connected with Baekhyun and watches the way it goes in and out. Chanyeol lets out a guttural moan. Fuck, he’s near.

Baekhyun is no better, he keeps letting out mewls while his hands grip the pillow under his head.

Wanting to see Baekhyun’s face as he comes, Chanyeol pulls out from the younger again and turns him on his back.

Baekhyun positively looks debauched. His eyes are glistening with tears, his eyes are half lidded, mouth letting out delicious cries, and his chest heaving up and down.

“Hold your legs to your chest, baby.”

Baekhyun does as he’s told. Chanyeol enters him once again, both moaning at how good everything feels.

“Don’t come until I say so, got it?”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen at what his daddy said. He’s already so near. He just had a dry orgasm a while ago, and now with how everything feels so good he has to hold it? “Daddy-“

At that moment, Chanyeol finds his prostate and Baekhyun’s pretty sure the neighbors are awake now if they aren’t yet with how loud he’s being. But his daddy has often told him he likes it when Baekhyun is loud and doesn’t hold himself back.

Chanyeol keeps hitting his prostate and Baekhyun’s feels drool slide down his mouth. “No. Coming. Until. I. Say. So.” Each word is accompanied by a harsh thrust. The tone is final and Baekhyun could only cry out as he tries to hold his orgasm at bay while his prostate continuously gets abused.

Chanyeol sucks one nipple in his mouth before nipping it and laving his tongue over it once more.

Baekhyun’s about to lose his mind.

The older pulls away. His thrusts become erratic and Baekhyun knows his daddy’s about to come.

“I- inside please. Make me full with your cum. Make me pregnant with your pups, p-please.”

“Daddy’s gonna make you all round and full with his pups, y- ah- my little slut would like that, yeah?”

Baekhyun nods and tears fall from his eyes, his moans getting louder and louder.

Chanyeol keeps thrusting, stilling after, and with a low groan, his seed fills Baekhyun’s hole.“F-fuck, baby-“

The younger feels Chanyeol’s warm cum inside of him and he almost comes too at the feeling of being so full. He focused hard on not coming though, and could only moan and cry as his hole milks Chanyeol of all his cum.

When the older regains his breathing, he pulls his softening cock out and grunts when he sees his cum leaking from Baekhyun’s hole. He kisses the younger sensually, shoving a hand between their bodies and stroking Baekhyun’s weeping cock.

“Mmpfhh- da-“ Baekhyun pulls away from the kiss. “Daddy- I- I’m coming. Please, please, let me come.” He’s begging at this point, brain short circuiting when Chanyeol only thumbs the head of his cock and inserting his fingers back in him just to massage his prostate.

“Do you think you deserve it? With how bad you’ve been, hm?” Chanyeol darkly coos at him. “Hold it.”

Sobs bubble from Baekhyun’s throat and he feels more tears leaking from his eyes. “I’m so sorry, daddy-hic- I- I won’t do it again, I promise! Please! Pleasepleaseplease let me come!”

Chanyeol’s face softens for a while before a smirk replaces it. “Okay, come then.”

The permission was all Baekhyun needed. With a choked cry, he comes all over Chanyeol’s hand. He swears he sees stars on the ceiling and his little body shakes at the force of his orgasm.

He tries to regain his breathing but squeaks when the stroking on his cock doesn’t stop. He looks down to his body and he sees Chanyeol’s soiled hand still stroking his limp cock.

“Daddy, s-sensitive,” he whimpers. He tries to brush away his daddy’s hand, but his wrist only gets pinned to the bed.

“This is your punishment, baby,” Chanyeol coos.

“I c- can’t anymore,” Baekhyun cries. He really can’t anymore. His cock feels like it’s going to fall off and the overstimulation hurts.

“Yes, you can. Come on baby, one more for daddy, yeah?”

“C-can’t,” Baekhyun wails, tears continuously streaming down his face.

Seeing his baby full on sob, Chanyeol stills his hand. His other hand holding Baekhyun’s wrist moves to his baby’s cheek to wipe away the tears. “Color?”

Baekhyun doesn’t reply for a while, assessing himself first if he could do it. He’s not exactly a stranger to overstimulation, yes it hurts, but god, it also feels good when he gets to come again after. His body would always feel so sated and all he would want is to bury his face in his daddy’s strong and broad chest. He sniffles before speaking. “Green.”

“Good boy,” he praises, and Baekhyun preens at the praise.

The younger could only let out whimpers as Chanyeol starts stroking his sensitive cock again, the older thumbing the head and digging his nail into the slit every now and then.

It hurts, but it also feels good. Not long after, he feels another orgasm coming. “D-daddy, c-coming,” he pants.

Chanyeol fastens his hand. “Come.”

The younger’s cock manages to shoot a few ropes of cum, and he’s so ready to pass out now. Chanyeol wipes his soiled hand on the sheets below them and kisses Baekhyun, gentle this time.

The younger is tired but he loves languid kisses with Chanyeol as much as he loves filthy ones. They take their time savoring the taste of each other, as if they have all the time in the world.

It’s beautiful. Only Chanyeol could ever make him feel like this.

After Chanyeol’s done cleaning him up, and making a whining Baekhyun stand for a while as he changes the bedsheets, Chanyeol has a handful of Baekhyun resting on his chest with his face buried on it, looking so content.

“Daddy?” Baekhyun quietly says after lifting his beautiful face to watch his daddy’s handsome face staring at him with a fond smile.

“Hm?”

“I love you. I’m sorry. About- about what I said and did earlier. You’re not stupid, and I don’t hate you. I could never hate you. I love you so so much,” Baekhyun says. Chanyeol can see the amount of love his baby has for him in his eyes.

“I love you, too. So much more than you’ll ever know.” He pecks Baekhyun’s mouth and the younger rewards him with a giggle. That angelic giggle that Chanyeol would never get tired of. Actually, anything about Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol will never get tired of. “Now sleep.”

* * *

The next morning, Baekhyun wakes to the room covered in soft sunlight. His chest is still resting on his daddy’s chest, while the said man massages his scalp with one hand while the other scrolls through his phone.

He must have noticed Baekhyun staring at him because he leans down and kisses Baekhyun’s temple. “Good morning, baby.”

“Good morning, daddy,” he says with a smile. His droopy eyes turning crescents at how beautiful this morning is. It’s all he’s ever wanted. Sleeping beside Chanyeol and waking up to Chanyeol still beside him.

The older has a playful look on his face as he smiles at Baekhyun. “Guess what Yi Fan told me this morning?”

Baekhyun rests his cheek on Chanyeol’s chest, his mochi cheeks getting squished. “What, daddy?”

Chanyeol has a smirk on his face. “Apparently, you broke my rules and touched yourself without permission.”

Baekhyun already knows his ass is about to get subjected to a lot of spankings today. Damn Yi Fan and Junmyeon for tattling on him.

**Author's Note:**

> wow u made it through that terrible smut haha nooo im sorry i tried my best aha
> 
> thank you for reading! 💗
> 
> any kudos and comments will be greatly appreciated! i super super get happy whenever i get comments c:
> 
> twitter: @babieyoongiii


End file.
